


Horrortale Frans: Let's nuzzle!

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), BUT GOOD, But from only one point of view XD, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, POV Female Character, Sans x Frisk, Swearing, Translation, one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Frisk never took the time to learn about monster culture.Surely, it's her biggest mistake.If she did, maybe she would have a clue of what's happening between her and Sans.She would know she just proposed a skeleton multiple times, and finally get married.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	Horrortale Frans: Let's nuzzle!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale prompt 2020: Day 24: Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630122) by [Zeliez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez). 



> I’ve a weird headcanon about monsters. Like, they doesn’t kiss, but they nuzzle instead. I find this cute, and I’ve decided to write this headcanon with Soft BOI (aka Horror Sans) because Horrortale is cute. If you only read fluff, of course.
> 
> Misunderstandings are the more important thing in this story, so be aware of some little things before reading:
> 
> \- Giving food but this food isn’t made by you, is considered to be an action for showing interest. If it’s reciprocated with your significant one and repeated, you can consider youself a couple.
> 
> \- Giving food made by you is considered to be a proposition for engagement. If it’s accepted (eaten), congratulations! You’re going to be married!
> 
> \- Cooking food with your significant one is usually an intimate wedding ceremony. It’s quite popular with the monsters.
> 
> \- When a monster nuzzle, they k i s s.
> 
> Now, here comes the story.
> 
> Chinese version: https://1156851517.lofter.com/post/1e036022_1cb38c6c5

Frisk never took the time to learn about monster culture. 

She was young when she had crossed the Underground, and learning about monster traditions and culture wasn't on her list of priorities. But maybe she should have made the effort to do so after the monsters arrived and before her attempts to seduce Sans.  
Seducing the skeleton with whom she shared a complicated past is a long and arduous task.  
It's not as if she sought the romance in the first place, of course not. She was only looking for forgiveness in the beginning.  
She already thought at first that forgiveness was almost impossible and that she would be impaled when he saw her, no matter how hard monsters and humans tried to make peace.  
But instead, he reached out his hand to her, understanding why she had left.  
That she was young, and that he couldn't just... blame her for not being able to save them.  
He couldn't put that burden on the shoulders of a child.

She found him changed, his friendly smile was replaced by a tense smile, and his two white eyelights disappeared to be replaced by a single huge red orb that fixes every movement. He has become much quieter, his puns are much rarer and he prefers to communicate with actions rather than trying to pronounce the words so difficult to form and remember.  
Little by little, they moved forward, trying to put the past aside to trace a new path, full of joy and friendship, without lack of anything.  
Frisk became the ambassador of the Monsters that she could be from now on, being a young, self-confident, and independent woman with a degree.  
She became the angel of the legend once again. And this angel was fascinated by the symbol of Death.  
Frisk doesn't know how she ended up thinking that Sans would be the ideal life companion. But now, she's facing a bigger problem: seducing Sans, the silent, amnesic, and terrifying skeleton for some people (How did she end up finding him adorable? Another unsolved mystery...).

So she first tried the food.  
It was a huge lack in the Underground, so maybe it will affect him or something?  
Isn't there a proverb about food and the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Anyway, Sans has neither of the two organs mentioned above.  
So one day, she came to the apartment of the two skeleton brothers. And she offered him a small basket of cookies.  
Sans looked away for several minutes, shocked.  
So she looked at the time, and maybe she thought it was a little too soon. They'd just finished lunch.  
But Sans never refused food, and she kept seeing him with at least some food on him or snacking.  
So she told him he didn't have to accept it.  
Sans looked away from her words and took on a slight shade of navy blue? Is his magic still acting up?  
He mumbled something, but she couldn't hear what he said.  
It was her first failed attempt.  
So one week in the middle of summer, on one of her days off, she made two smoothies and then passed one to Sans, who came to see her.  
Again, he seemed shocked and just stared at the smoothie and then at her all the time.  
"...You don't like the taste, maybe? That's okay, I can take it and make you another one."  
She doesn't know how, but he seemed even more shocked.  
Then after several minutes, he looked away, embarrassed.  
*not yet.  
She thinks he didn't want it right away. So she put it back in the fridge, not hesitating to warn him.  
"Feel free to take it if you want it."  
He seemed to be in the middle of thinking after what she said.  
Then afterward, he nodded his head, still slightly disturbed and embarrassed.  
*alright.

And after that day, she began to see him appear near her office, embarrassed, with two bags in his hands, bringing his lunch, clearly stating that he didn't do it and that he paid for it.  
It seemed obvious to her with the Grillby's logo on the bags, but she shrugged and accepted the food.  
She could have sworn that her red orb turned into an inverted heart shape for a few seconds when she accepted the food.  
...Maybe she's missing something? Should she do something in this situation? Is she being rude according to monster traditions?  
But the question didn't remain long for her to ask herself about it after lunch.  
After that, Sans started coming every day with her lunch. Always saying that he didn't cook it and paid for it.

One day, she asked him how much she had to pay him back. That's probably why he keeps saying he paid her meal, right? Maybe he wants a refund.  
But when she asked him, he looked hurt and lowered his head.  
*repay?  
"...Uh... yes?"  
He seemed so disappointed and hurt she backed off, telling him she appreciated it and it was really nice of him to pay for her lunch every day, but she wanted to help him financially too because it was going to ruin him in the end.  
He seemed so happy after that, that she just ignored that little voice in her head reminding her that she still needed to know what she had done wrong before.  
So the next day, he came empty-handed.  
*21  
"...Uhh... What '21?"  
*meals.  
He seemed hesitant. But she nodded her head and pulled the money out of her purse.  
"21."  
Once again, his red eye changed to an inverted red heart.  
He turned his head and nodded.  
Then he teleported and arrived again with their lunch, saying he brought it back and she paid for it.  
And he was so happy, she found him amusing.  
It was rare to see him like that.  
And then here she is, today is her third attempt to offer him food, he refused the first two times, and this time she took care to be careful about the time and his tastes.  
Maybe afterward, their relationship will change a little? Maybe he will consider her as a potential partner?  
She never really knows what's going on in his head, or his skull, rather.  
" Sans?"  
She hears a mumble near the couch.  
He's curled up on the sofa watching TV with no real interest.  
It's not like he'll remember what he sees anyway.  
"It's me."  
He grunts and gets up to watch it.  
"I made some cupcakes, do you want some...?"  
She's the one who's embarrassed and hesitant this time.  
This time he didn't have the same reaction as before.  
He's waving at her to come and sit down.  
She walks towards him in small steps and sits down next to him.  
He sighs and carries her to sit between his two shins.  
She feels his ribs against her back.  
She gently places the cake tray on the coffee table.  
Then something shakes... no, like a purr...  
Is it Sans...?  
He has both his eyes closed and seems to be purring. He has a relaxed smile and then gently passes his nasal cavity near her neck. He rubs gently against it and surprisingly she doesn't feel disturbed. She feels that it is intimate but not sensual, only comfortable and warm.  
Amused, she also rubs her nose on Sans's skull and he only replicates his actions more intensely.  
She probably misses an allusion or something, but she doesn't care. She is happy, and she feels that their relationship is progressing.  
She picks up the tray and hands it to him.  
Sans is silent as he opens his eyes and stares at the cakes and then at her.  
He nods his head and takes one.  
He swallows it and then hides in her neck, embarrassed.  
She laughs softly.  
And during that afternoon he took care to eat all the cakes leaving only one at the end and kept rubbing his nasal cavity against her neck and on her face, happy. And she reproduced his actions, finding him amusing and strangely affectionate.  
  
  


Frisk has since received many gifts from Sans, mainly food. She has done nothing but returns the favor every time, and he always seemed so touched and affectionate towards her after her gifts.

She thinks Sans the skeleton has become her boyfriend, but she isn't sure yet. He never really kissed her, but never stopped hugging her and stroking his "nose" against her skin.  
Maybe she should ask him more frankly to make it official.  
Then he arrived with a cupcake with the words "i lov u" on it and she stopped doubting their relationship status.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, FRISK!"  
Papyrus stormed into her office, alarmed, noisy, and upset.  
"Didn't tell you?"  
"...AND DIDN'T TELL ME SANS IS COOKING FOR YOU! AND THAT YOU'RE COOKING FOR HIM! FOR THE PAST FOUR MONTHS. WORSE. I JUST FOUND OUT YOU COOKED WITH HIM LAST NIGHT."  
"Yeah? Why? I just like to cook for him and he's a great cook."  
"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ANYONE?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND!"  
"What?! But Papyrus, you are! Why are you so...?"  
Papyrus is throwing a tantrum in her office.  
Oh shit.  
"I'M YOUR FRIEND!!!! AND I'M SANS'S BROTHER! AND EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. HOW COULD YOU... I JUST FOUND OUT THIS MORNING THAT MY BROTHER'S GONNA SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE WITH YOU WITHOUT YOU TELLING ME FIRST?!"  
He's crying. And Frisk is freaking out.  
"Well, yes, my goal is to stay with him forever, but..."  
"WE COULD HAVE HAD A GREAT PARTY! WE COULD HAVE... BUT YOU RUINED IT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRUST ME!"  
"Papyrus, wait, I...  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
She panics as she dials Sans' number.  
*...frisk.  
"Your brother's freaking out in my office, Sans! I need..."  
Sans is immediately next to her brother. She sighs, relieved.  
"Thank goodness."  
*paps.  
"I DESERVED AT LEAST TO KNOW, SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DID YOU HIDE IT LIKE THAT?! I REALLY WANT TO BE HAPPY FOR YOU! BUT I'M SO..."  
*paps. me and... frisk. prefer... silence. intimacy."  
Papyrus sobs softly in his brother's arms.  
*sorry. i don't want to... upset you."  
"It's Too Late."  
*sorry...  
Sans feels guilty about his brother's condition.  
*party... later. when... ready.  
Papyrus nods.  
"Will You Be Happy?"  
*yes.  
"You'll Come See Me, Will You?"  
*yes.  
"Sans?"  
*papyrus. understand?  
"YES. BUT I'M STILL ANGRY THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME."  
*i wanted... to... say. but... not know... how. when.  
Sans smiles.  
*surprise. for me too.  
Papyrus takes a deep breath.  
"FRISK."  
"Yes?"  
"YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER! I KNOW HE'S GOT A LOT OF PROBLEMS AND HE'S HAD A HARD TIME CONTROLLING HIMSELF. BUT HE LOVES YOU! I SEE IT! THEN YOU'D BETTER ALWAYS BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER!"  
"...Of course, Papyrus."  
"AND COME AND GET THE BOXES TONIGHT!"  
Sans teleport Papyrus home, leaving Frisk confused in her office.  
"...The boxes?

She's in front of their apartment.  
And the house looks the same if you ignore Sans' empty room and the few boxes near the entrance.  
"...Sans? Why would...?"  
He's blinking.  
*uh... live? together?  
"...Oh! Really? Already?! But uh... I didn't make space right away, so that's kind of surprising."  
*...but. us. together. bounded yesterday? so... live together. right?  
"Oh. Uhm... okay. I mean, I don't mind taking that step, but I have to make room at my place then."  
*not a lot of stuff. go.  
"Sans..."  
*help ya.  
She sighs.  
"All right."  
She picks up a box.  
"You seem determined anyway."  
*bounded couple live together.  
"Okay."  
Bounded couple? What a funny expression.  
Seemingly unhappy with her acceptance, he gently rubs his nose against hers.  
*love ya.  
"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> For Sans, he and Frisk are married, I personally think she won't realize what he thinks of their relationship until a year or two later and finally she'll say "fuck it" and just keep going the way they are, although she'll probably want a ring and a more "human" formal wedding. He'll probably run out and get a ring the second he finds out that she wants to get married in a human way.  
> Afterwards, these are just my ideas, you may think that Frisk is still in the dark that she just got engaged and married the skeleton.  
> At least by the stage of having children, they'll be on the same page. XD
> 
> I've a [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/), so you can request me things, stories, or anything. I'l be happy to see you! ^^
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
